Blink
by demonicnargles
Summary: What happens when an unstoppable force meets an immovable barrier? Things break. Things like Time. Another take on Kyuubi and the Shinigami's seal. One-shot.


Blink

What happens when an unstoppable force meets an immovable barrier? Things break. Things like Time. Another take on Kyuubi and the Shinigami's seal. One-shot.

* * *

Kyuubi wanted two things. He wanted to live, and he wanted to be free. Free to do whatever he wanted, to go wherever he wanted, and to do it whenever he wanted.

But there was a problem. Some little human had sealed him in a another human, just a baby, really. And Kyuubi found it diverting for a time, so he didn't bother trying to escape, at first. It was entertaining, seeing the world through the limited eyes of a mortal.

When the boy was six, the great demon, the strongest of them all, decided that he was done. It was no longer as interesting. Every day, the boy went to class, and was mocked and ridiculed. It was repetitive. So one day, while Naruto was walking to the Academy, Kyuubi decided to leave. Instead of pushing his chakra _through_ the seal as he normally did, he thrust his power right up against it.

But that seal! The seal of the death god himself. It was strong. Kyuubi found himself thrown back into his cage. The evil kitsune snarled, and threw his entire strength into it. As the lord of all demons, his power was infinite. His strength was immeasurable.

But the seal of the Shinigami was immovable, and indestructible. Created by one of the divine beings, it could never be marred, or broken, or even bent.

And so the unstoppable force of the Kyuubi hit the immovable barrier of the Shinigami's seal. For a few minutes, Kyuubi battled, pushing on relentlessly. Then he noticed.

* * *

Naruto was walking to school. It was a normal day, at least for Naruto. People cursed him and glared as he passed. Mothers called their children in.

Naruto scuffed his feet as he made his slow way to the Academy. Dust swirled around in the air, making him cough to clear his throat. His stomach began to ache again, doubtless from that stupid weird writing that occasionally glowed there.

Naruto paused to look up at the sky, wishing that he could be as free as Shikamaru seemed to think the clouds were. Naruto slowly relaxed, feeling calmer again. Like the whole world was pausing with him to enjoy the moment. The silence was absolute.

Then Naruto noticed a bird. Hanging in the air, mid-flap. Naruto waited, but nothing happened. The bird just stayed there, in mid-air.

He looked around quickly. Nothing moved. Children who had been on their way inside their respective homes were frozen in their tracks, the mothers stopped in the middle of their lectures about the evil orange child.

Naruto ran up the street to the Academy. The students gathered there, milling around outside as they waited for class were absolutely motionless. Not a single movement. Not a single sound.

Walking inside, Naruto saw Iruka frozen as he looked through his planner, preparing to teach class.

Unsure of what was going on, Naruto tried using the genjutsu dispelling technique he'd learned in class the other day.

"Kai!"

Nothing changed. Still, everyone and everything was completely still. And then, a sudden tingle passed through him, like a rush of cool air.

Everything started up right where it had left off. The sounds of children shouting and laughing filled the air. Iruka turned a page of his planner. Kids ran inside to get ready for class to start.

Utterly confused, Naruto did the only logical thing, and promptly chose to ignore all that had just happened.

* * *

Kyuubi was confused. Not as confused as Naruto, since he was quite a good deal older. But this... this was new. His strength was limitless, but it couldn't break the seal. So the seal must also have infinite strength. But that didn't explain why it had frozen time. And even if it did, it didn't explain why time didn't then also stop for Naruto.

What was going on? Momentarily distracted from his goal of escape, Kyuubi contemplated the strange situation that had just passed.

* * *

"Naruto, you fail!"

The blonde sputtered and protested. "But I got three bunshin! That's enough to pass, right?"

Iruka shook his head. "Naruto, those were the worst bunshin I've ever seen. We can't let you graduate with that. Maybe next year..."

Mizuki leaned over to Iruka. "Hey, maybe just this once, I mean, he's been trying really hard for years..."

"No! He must have these skills before he can graduate! Letting him out before he learns that basics would just get him killed!"

Naruto left the bickering chuunin, walking away slowly, his feet gradually turning to a familiar path. The trail that led to the Hokage monument.

* * *

The demon decided that it was worth a try. After all, if it happened again, that would confirm his suspicions, and mean that Kyuubi had a power that no other being had ever attained.

Grinning to himself, the demon fox pushed with all his strength against the seal.

* * *

Naruto felt his stomach grow warm again, and the faint ache, like he had eaten too much ramen, come over him once more.

And, just like last time, everything stopped. The slight breeze that had been blowing halted with an unnatural suddenness. The leaves of the nearby trees halted in mid-sway. The squirrels froze in place. Birds hung in mid air, and stopped mid-song.

Just like before, everything jerked to a standstill, and an eerie silence pervaded the atmosphere. Not even a breath of air made the slightest sound. Only Naruto's breathing, and the sound of his pulse disturbed the deafening quiet.

And just as suddenly, everything returned to normal.

Confused, Naruto just shook it off again, and continued up the trail.

* * *

Kyuubi roared in utter joy. This would be worth any amount of time trapped inside the boy's body! The power! The terrible, absolute power to stop time.

It was just as Kyuubi had worked out. When an unstoppable force met an immovable barrier, time stopped. Because the unstoppable force _had _to crush the barrier, but the barrier _had_ to stop the force. With reality unable to resolve itself, existence ground to a halt, until the paradox ended, until Kyuubi halted his push of limitless power.

And so even if Kyuubi couldn't be free, at least he could guarantee his life, via the life of his container. Because as soon as a threat appeared, time would stop, and the threat, be it a ninja, or a tree, or Kami himself, everything came to a halt.

Everything except Naruto, because he was attached to the force, and Kyuubi, because he _was_ the force.

Howling in laughter, the fox looked forward to the days ahead.

* * *

Mizuki smiled as he dropped into the clearing where Naruto was diligently teaching himself jutsu from the Forbidden Scroll.

"Great job, Naruto! Let me see that, now, and I'll give you your hitai-ate!"

Iruka jumped into the clearing, landing in between Mizuki and Naruto. "No! Naruto, Mizuki is a traitor! Whatever you do, don't give him the scroll!"

Frowning at the interruption, Mizuki decided to handle things the old-fahsioned way. He threw a giant shuriken, aimed straight at Naruto.

The blonde, wide-eyed in fear, couldn't move. Iruka jumped to take the hit, and then _stopped_.

Naruto recognized this by now, and not knowing how long it would last, made the most of it. Forming a clone, he threw a kunai at the shuriken in mid-air, which, once broken from its place frozen in time, fell to the ground with a dull _thud_. Then the clone threw a kunai at Mizuki.

Granted, he was aiming to kill, but it was not until the kunai sunk deep into Mizuki's eye, penetrating it in a squirt of optic fluid, and piercing into his brain.

Iruka never was quite able to figure out exactly what happened, but managed to comfort Naruto nonetheless, and promote him to genin once he saw the perfect kage bunshin.

* * *

"Don't blink! Don't blink!"

The ninja from Iwa held their eyes open with their hands, realizing their certain doom. They couldn't blink. To blink was to die. Even not blinking wasn't a guarantee of life.

Because _he_ was here. The son of the Yellow Flash, even more terrifying than his illustrious father. Because he moved in the blink of an eye. If your eyes closed, they would not open again. And as his reputation spread, the Blink seemed to only increase in power.

Only one thing was certain. That Konoha's elite mercenary, also the next in line to Hokage, was blindingly fast. So fast that no one _ever_ saw him coming. One moment everything was fine, and the next there were kunai everywhere, and bodies exploding in bloody pieces.

In the blink of an eye, entire armies were annihilated. Thus, the nickname.

The ninja next to the speaker blinked, and time stopped.

Naruto slowly sauntered out from the trees, and stuck a kunai into the heart of each of the enemy ninjas. Then, with the same casual pace, he walked back out of sight.

Suddenly, every ninja fell to the ground, dead or dying.

"You... fool... I told you..."

Mission completed, Naruto returned to Konoha.

* * *

Kyuubi could not help but howl with insane laughter every time he did it. His power was perfect. It was god-like. This was better than anything Kyuubi could ever have hoped to accomplish in the world outside of the seal.

What happens when an unstoppable force meets an immovable, invincible barrier?

Kyuubi laughs.

* * *

And that's a wrap. Just an idea that's been floating around for a while. And before anyone says _anything_, let me say this: I know that the physics wouldn't allow this to happen. It's a story, and this is just how I liked it best.

If real physics were applied, Naruto would not be able to move, either. This would be because A) his body would be frozen, B) the air surrounding his body would be frozen, holding him in place, and C) even if he was able to move, despite the air being frozen, he would die instantly, because he would be moving at an infinite speed (moving any distance in 0 seconds would mean a constant over 0, which is infinity) which would mean he would burn up in the air much like meteors do in the earth's atmosphere. Not to mention that since he would be moving at infinite speed, his mass would increase infinitely (since, as the Theory of Relativity or something states, mass increases as the object approaches the speed of light) thus instantly crushing the universe into a singularity, because infinite mass means infinite gravity which means everything would fall infinitely fast towards that point.

Thus, the end of the world.

Alternately, when Kyuubi did this, he could have annihilated the universe in a second way. If the time freeze affected _everything_, it would stop him, too. Which would prevent him from ever stopping in using his infinite power. Which would mean that time would stop, forever, everywhere. Which, while not technicallt destroying the universe, is basically the same thing.

Anyway, enough rambling. Just let me know what you think of it, yeah?

-demonicnargles


End file.
